1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing device, camera, method for constructing image-capturing device and image-capturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2007-155929 discloses an imaging device that includes an image sensor having two-dimensionally arrayed imaging pixels a portion of which is substituted by one or more focus detection pixels, the image sensor being used to perform imaging and focus detection.
There is an imaging apparatus known in the art that displays a live view by repeating operations of adding outputs of imaging pixels and displaying the result as an output of display pixel on a display periodically in short intervals. Note that the outputs of the imaging pixels are added in order to reduce data in the outputs of display pixels, thereby speeding up output of the display pixels.